


AU: Fitzsimmons love story

by MarvelFangirl58



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, Alternate Universe, Babies, F/M, Fitzsimmons love story, Skye and Fitz are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelFangirl58/pseuds/MarvelFangirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. A love story about Fitzsimmons. With a little added SkyeWard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU: Fitzsimmons love story

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Marvel related.  
> I know I called Simmons Jemma and I don't call Fitz Leo. But, it's because she hasn't called him Leo on the programme and I feel bad if I do.

"Fitz........Hey Fitz are you even listening to me?" Skye said waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Huh sorry what did you say?"  
Skye let out a big breath "I said 'who are you staring at?'"  
"What I'm not looking at anybody" Fitz quickly said looking down at his shoes feeling his face go hot. The truth was he was staring at the new company doctor. He had cut his hand last week with a piece of metal and that was when he first saw her. It was love at first sight, for him anyway. She was just so beautiful and smart. He was in awe of her.  
Skye looked in the direction he was staring moments before. She saw a pretty girl sitting on her own and decided that's who he was staring at.  
"Is she the doctor you keep talking about?"  
"Maybe" Fitz mumbled following Skye as she looked for a place they could sit to have their lunch.  
Skye, knowing Fitz wasn't paying attention, headed for the new doctor. "Hey, Are these seats taken?"  
"No go ahead" Fitz's head shot up when she spoke. He decided he shouldn't be shocked Skye was always doing things like that. He just wished she would warn him before putting him in these situations.  
"So you're the new doctor aren't you?" Skye asked trying to make conversation.  
"Yes, just started a few weeks ago"  
"Woah, are you British?" Skye asked when she heard a hint of a British accent coming through.  
"Yeah" she replied blushing from the attention.  
"Cool, My brother is Scottish" Skye said gesturing to Fitz.  
"But you aren't?" She asked visibly confused.  
"Nope I'm adopted, parents decided this one here needed some companionship so they got me and feel in love" Skye smiled looking over at Fitz. "I'm Skye by the way and this here is Fitz"  
"I'm Simmons, Jemma Simmons" Jemma said smiling up at Skye "I think I've meet you before" She said looking in Fitz's direction.  
"Oh you have, he hasn't stopped talking about you ever since you patched up a cut on his hand"  
Fitz went bright red "Skye" He said trying to keep her quiet "Ehh don't listen to her she doesn't know what she is talking about" He said quickly trying to keep some of his embarrassment at bay. "Ehh.....I just remembered I'm supposed to be showing the new guy around so I better go. I was nice to see you again Doctor" Fitz jumped out of his seat blushing.  
"You too, and please call me Jemma" She replied trying not to giggle.  
When Fitz left Skye turned to her.  
"He really likes you" She smiled  
Jemma blushed looking down at the table. "So are you going to the company get together tonight?"  
"Oh I don't know"  
"You should it will be fun. I think we're going to a karaoke bar.......and Fitz is going" Skye smirked. "Here if you give me your number I'll ring you when we get to the bar so then you will know someone there"  
"Sure it does sound like fun" Jemma grinned. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jemma, Skye told me to ring and tell you we're here" Fitz shouted over the noise into the phone.  
"Great I'll be there in about twenty minutes" Came the reply.

"Jemma" Skye shouted already slightly drunk "your here" She grabbed Jemma in an awkward embrace and dragged her over to Fitz.  
"Fitz this is my new friend Jemma"  
"I know we were talking to her today" Fitz said trying not to laugh at her drunken state.  
"She's a lightweight" He said looking at Jemma "do you want a drink?"  
"No I'm good for the moment thanks" She smiled warmly at him.  
"Jemma come dance with me" Skye said pulling her onto the dance floor "will you be my best friend?"  
"Of course I will, but, I don't think you are going to remember this tomorrow"  
"Fitz" She screamed "get your ass over here and dance with me and Jemma"  
The night went on like that for a while with Skye ordering them to do different things. They obliged, however, drawing the line at body shots.  
"Come on miss Skye time to get you to bed" Fitz said walking out into the night. He had an arm slung around her waist.  
"Do you need help getting her home?" Jemma asked concerned with the amount Skye drank.  
"No we only live a few streets away" Fitz said trying not to let Skye fall asleep in his arms.  
"Jemma" Skye looked at her with puppy dog eyes "Stay a bit longer, please"  
"You can walk with us if you want" Fitz supplied.  
They reached the apartment in no time. Fitz half carried Skye into her bed and took of her shoes.  
"Sweet dreams little sis" He said tucking her in.  
He closed the door to her bedroom and went into the kitchen where Jemma currently was.  
"Hey I can drive you home if you want. I didn't drink a lot" Fitz said feeling bad that Skye had asked her to stay.  
"Oh I don't want you to go to any trouble"  
"No it's no trouble at all. Let me just get my keys"  
The drive to Jemma's apartment was quiet. She was the first to break the silence.  
"This is me on the right" She said fumbling to get everything. "Thanks for bringing me home" She stepped out of the car and looked at him confused when he did the same.  
"When I bring a girl home I bring her to her door"  
"Oh you don't have to do that"  
"If my grandmother found out that I left a girl on the side of the road she would kill me no matter how near she was to her home.  
They didn't talk much as they walked up the stairs of her apartment building.  
"Well" Jemma said turning around "I guess this is where I say goodnight"  
"I guess so" Fitz smiled  
"Text me tomorrow to tell me how Skye is"  
"Sure, I'll see you at work on Monday" Fitz was about to turn around when Jemma grabbed his arm. She pulled him into a short kiss, opened her door and was about to enter,  
"Oh and Fitz, thanks for walking me home" She grinned at how his was standing with his mouth open shocked at the fact she just kissed him. She slowly closed the door leaving him on his own in the hall.  
He put his fingers to his lips thinking it must have all been a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jemma closed the door with a huge smile on her face.  
"Somebody looks like they had a good time" Her housemate, Ward, walked in.  
"You could say that" She said trying and failing to keep the grin off her face. "I met a guy"  
Wards head snapped around at the comment. His protective side coming out "Oh really, what's his name?"  
"Fitz, he's the guy that I told you about from work"  
"And what are his attentions with you?" Ward demanded.  
"Ward please don't scare him off. His sister said that he really likes me"  
"Fine I won't scare him, but, if he hurts you I can't make any promises"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning sleepy head" Fitz smiled as Skye stumbled into the kitchen.  
"Fitz don't shout" she whispered gripping her head in pain.  
"I guess someone has a hangover then. Don't worry, I made you rashers, because I'm the best brother in the whole world" He said handing her a plate and painkillers "And they are for the pain"  
"Thanks Fitz" She quickly took the painkillers hoping they would kick in soon "Ehh...did I do anything embarrassing last night?"  
"No, not really. Jemma and I wouldn't let you. Oh that reminds me I have to call her"  
"Well you both seem to have gotten closer" She smirked "Did anything happen between you last night?"  
At Fitz's silence Skye looked up and squealed immediately regretting being so loud. "Tell me everything"  
"After you begged her to stay with you, she walked home with us so I offered to drive her home. Just before she went inside she kissed me. But, me being the idiot I am was to shocked and overwhelmed to respond"  
"Ok here is what you do" Skye said plan forming in her head "you're going to call her and ask her out to lunch and then you are going to bring her back here so we can have a Harry Potter marathon"  
"Ok good idea, but, I'm going to call her in my room and no eavesdropping"  
"You take the fun out of everything" Skye huffed. 

Fitz shut the door to his room and called Jemma.  
"Hello Jemma Simmons speaking"  
"Hey Jemma it's Fitz. I'm just calling to let you know that Skye has a huge hangover"  
"Oh hey Fitz, did you give her painkillers and salt and fluid"  
"She is currently having breakfast and waiting for the painkillers to kick in"  
"Good" Jemma replied lapsing into silence.  
"Emm.....so Jemma, are you doing anything today. It's just that Skye wanted to have a Harry Potter marathon and suggested you come and I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch before?" Fitz awkwardly blurted out.  
"Is this your way of asking me out on a date?" Jemma giggled.  
"Is that a yes?" Fitz couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her to say yes so badly.  
"Yes I would love to go on a date with you. Will I meet you somewhere or will I come to yours?"  
"I'll pick you up at one" Fitz grinned to himself "See you then Jemma. Bye"  
Fitz hung up the phone and opened the door to find Skye with her ear pressed against it.  
"I told you not to eavesdrop"  
"I know but you were taking so long. So did she say yes?"  
"Yes she did now help me choose what to wear because I am so nervous I feel like I might throw up" 

Skye must have made him try on at least twelve different combinations of clothes before settling on her favourite.  
"Perfect" She beamed "And you still have half an hour. I suggest you go and buy her flowers"  
"But, I don't know which ones are her favourite or if she even likes flowers"  
"Every girl likes flowers, get her daisies. Everyone likes daisies"  
"Ok, have we got everything for later?"  
"You just need to pick up some popcorn on the way home" She said fixing his tie "Other then that we are all good. Now go and make that girl fall in love with you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz arrived at Jemma's apartment fifteen minutes before one. He lifted his hand to the door, took a big breath and knocked.  
Jemma opened the door and smiled when she saw it was Fitz. Fitz looked at her. She was dressed in a shirt and skirt. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
"You look beautiful" He said holding out the flowers "These are for you"  
"Oh Fitz they're lovely" She said taking them and immediately putting her nose to them breathing the scent in "Thank you"  
Fitz, feeling brave all of a sudden, leaned in an gave her a small kiss.  
"Your welcome" He grinned "shall we go?" He linked arms with her and headed to his favourite diner for lunch. 

The spent their date getting to know one another. They talked about family, friends, work and discovered that they had a huge amount in common. They picked up popcorn before heading to Fitz and Skye's apartment.  
"Before we go in" Fitz started "I want you to know that I really like you Jemma"  
"I really like you too Fitz" She said smiling.  
"I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend" Fitz blushed waiting for a rejection. He was happily surprised to hear her reply.  
"Well then I suppose you should" She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He quickly closed the distance and captured her lips with his. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss.  
After a few minutes they pulled away from each other breathing deeply.  
"You should know Skye is never going to let us sit together"  
"Well then, we will have to make up for that time we're going to be apart" She said pulling him into another breath taking kiss. 

"What took you two so long? You'd swear you made the lunch yourselves" Skye said looking them.  
"Sorry Skye we got ehhh sidetracked" Fitz looked at Jemma who immediately blushed.  
"Well come on we better get started. We have seven years and eight films to get through" Skye walked over to the tv and put 'Harry Potter and the philosophers stone' on to play. She then situated herself between Fitz and Jemma.

They were half way through the third film when Skye decided they needed to get a takeaway.  
"So Indian, Chinese, Italian or American?" Skye said pausing the film to get the menus.  
"I'm in the mood for pizza" Fitz said getting hungry just thinking about it.  
"I'm good with that too" Jemma smiled.  
"Pizza it is. I'll go get it you two stay here, and don't you dare play that film without me" Skye gave them a look each.  
"We wouldn't dare" Fitz said sweetly.  
The minute the door closed Fitz pulled Jemma closer. "I thought she'd never leave us alone"  
Jemma threw her leg over so that she was straddling him and quickly pulled him closer so her lips were on his. She started coaxing soft moans from him. He moaned again before trailing light kisses down her neck. He kissed he way towards her pulse point and sucked at it, he smiled getting a few moans of his own from her.  
They continued finding different ways to get sweet moans from each other until they heard the door bang shut.  
"I'm back" Skye's voice rang through the whole house "Did you miss me"  
She walked in finding Jemma jumping off Fitz  
"I guess you didn't miss me then huh" Skye said placing the pizza boxes on the coffee table.  
Jemma walked over to Skye helping her open the boxes and putting the food on plates.  
"Oh My God, is that a Hickey" Skye said looking at the bruise appearing on Jemma's neck. Jemma blushed looking down at the pizza like it was the most magical thing she had ever seen. "You know what don't answer that. I do not need to know what you two get up to together. Just don't do anything where we eat please"  
"Skye" He said as his eyes went huge. "Let's just watch the rest of the films"  
They settled back down quietly munching on pizza as they watched Harry win the battle year after year. They were nearing the end of 'the half blood prince' when Fitz noticed Skye had fallen asleep on him.  
"Jemma" He whispered trying to get her attention. He motioned to Skye when she looked over. "Should we move her to her room?"  
"No, we might wake her. Can you get out from under her?" She got off the couch and went to Fitz to see if she could help him. He slowly slid off the couch only getting a soft sigh from Skye.  
"What now?" He wondered. They couldn't finish the rest of the films as Skye was sprawling herself across the couch. Jemma took his hand leading him down the hall towards the bedrooms.  
"Which one is yours?" He pointed to his bedroom "That one"  
She opened the door tugging him inside. She gazed around the room taking in the doctor who and Harry Potter posters. Her eyes came to rest on him.  
"I like your room" She smiled slowly sliding towards him. One of her hands went up to tangle in his hair as the other one came to rest on his chest. She pulled his head closer so that their foreheads were touching. She then closed the short distance between them.  
She kissed him as if this was their last day on earth. Fitz quickly returned the kiss and it soon became even more heated.  
Fitz grabbed onto her arms "Wait Jemma" he said pulling her slightly away "As much as I want this I think we should take our relationship slow"  
"Yeah your right" She smiled shyly at him "How about we spend this time getting to know each other better"  
They both lay on the bed facing each other.  
"Ok I'll ask you a question and then you ask me one" Fitz suggested. "Whats your favourite colour?"  
"Yellow, What's yours?"  
"Green, but, I also like Blue" he answered "It's your turn cause you used my question"  
"Emm.......What's your favourite tv programme?"  
"Doctor Who"  
"Mine too" She exclaimed.  
This went on for a few hours until they both fell asleep seconds after one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jemma woke up hearing her phone ringing. She rolled off Fitz picked up her phone and rolled back.  
"Hello" She answered groggily.  
"Hey Jemma it's Skye, you left your coat at ours"  
"Actually Skye...I'm......eh I'm still here" she heard footstep pound down the hall and the door to Fitz's room bang open.  
"Well hello lovebirds" Skye smirked  
"Huh whats happening?" Fitz asked waking up.  
"Skye just found out that I stayed the night"  
"Oh" Fitz whispered turning over to spoon Jemma "Skye I'm too tired to talk right now"  
"I'm sure you are" Skye grinned "With all your late night activities"  
"Ugh Skye nothing happened"  
"Sure, what ever you say" Skye giggled and shut the door leaving them in silence.  
"What time is it?" Jemma said a few moments later.  
"Ehhh......just gone half past nine" Fitz said looking at the clock in his room.  
"I should go soon" Jemma snuggled closer contradicting what she was saying.  
"I can drive you home again if you want"  
"Yeah I'd like that. I want you to meet my best friend and housemate anyway"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz was so nervous he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.  
"What if he doesn't like me?" He asked for the fifth time since they got in the car.  
"He will like you and even if he doesn't I will still like you"  
They made their way to Jemma's apartment. Jemma unlocked the door and turned to him.  
"Don't worry" She said giving him a quick kiss before opening the door.  
"Ward I'm home" She called out.  
"Jemma where have you been. I was worried about you" He said as he walked down the hall, stopping short when he saw Fitz. "Who's this?"  
She rolled her eyes at him "You know perfectly well who this is"  
"I'm Fitz" Fitz practically squeaked.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Fitz" Ward said. Fitz was shocked Ward was being nice to him maybe he shouldn't have been so nervous.  
"It looks like you too are going to get along just fine. I have to run to the loo" She said leaving the guys to themselves.  
As soon as Jemma closed the door Ward turned on Fitz. "I want you to know that if you ever hurt her in anyway, I will find you and make your life hell"  
"I would never hurt her I lo.....like her too much" he corrected himself.  
Wards eyes softened "You love her?"  
"Personally I believe she should be the first to hear that" He smiled sheepishly.  
"Well I'm glad to hear that. You seem to care for her so I will give you a chance, but, just remember if you hurt her your dead"  
Fitz gulped and nodded. They both heard the door to the bathroom open and Jemma come down the hall.  
"So did you guys have a good chat?"  
"Yes of course" They both quickly said.  
Fitz was delighted that the encounter with Ward hadn't been as bad as he expected. 

They dated for two months until he told her he loved her. She responded with a kiss. They slept together that night and after she told him she loved him too.

They were lying in bed together one night when Skye ran into the room.  
"Fitz just so you know I'm stealing Jemma tomorrow night. We're going to have a sleepover" She smiled and ran back out.  
"Well that was unexpected" Jemma finally said.  
"Not really, it's Skye, I would be more shocked if she knocked" He laughed. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to have you sleeping only one room away from me tomorrow"  
"Well maybe I can sneak away"  
"Ha, Do you really think Skye is going to allow that?"  
"No, but, I can try"

The next night.

"So Jemma time for some truth or dare"  
"Skye" She wined.  
"Oh come on it will be fun. I'll even go first"  
"Fine, truth or dare?"  
"Ehhh.....dare"  
"I dare you to lick the bottom of your shoe" Skye jumped up, picked up her shoe and licked it.  
"Too easy. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"How old were you when you first slept with someone?"  
"I was twenty" Jemma blushed.  
They continued playing this until Skye got bored.  
"Hey I heard about your housemate"  
"Oh really what did you hear?"  
"That he is super intimidating. Oh and that he is handsome"  
"Did Fitz really say he was handsome?"  
"Yeah I trained him to find people I would like and report back to me. He is surprisingly good at it"  
"I have a picture of him if you want to see?" Jemma took out her phone and began scrolling her pictures. "Here it is"  
She turned the phone around to reveal a picture of Ward and herself wrapped in warm jumpers.  
"We had just come inside after making a snowman" Jemma explained.  
"Well he is definitely hot" Skye studied the picture "I don't know how you refrain from jumping his bones every time you see him"  
"Ewww......Skye he's like my brother"  
"Still" She handed the phone back to Jemma.  
"I can introduce you to him if you want"  
"Really, you would do that for me?"  
"Of course I would, you're my best girl friend" She said smiling at Skye "Plus it might stop you from interrupting Fitz and me"  
Jemma ducked as a pillow came flying towards her head.  
"Go on you can go see him"  
"Really? Why the change?" Jemma asked confused.  
"Well you both love each other and you just gave me a possible boyfriend, might as well give you a possible good night with yours"  
"Thanks Skye" Jemma said running out of the room and into Fitz's.  
She ran over to Fitz's sleeping body. "Leo wake up, Skye let me see you" she decided very soon into their relationship that Fitz was too formal and she wanted to call him by his first name when they were alone. So she began to use the shortened version of his name.  
She slipped under the covers and cuddled up next to him. "If you don't wake up I'm going to sleep" she cuddled as close as she could to him and soon gave in to the world of dreams.

Fitz woke up to find Jemma lying on top of him. He looked down at her wondering when she appeared and how she got away from Skye.  
"Leo" she moaned still asleep. Fitz felt his bottoms go tight when he heard her moan.  
"Jemma sweetie, it's morning" Fitz felt bad about trying to wake her, but, he didn't think he could take another moan.  
"Leo" Jemma said rubbing the sleep from her eyes "Why did you wake me?"  
"You were moaning my name and it had an.........effect on me and anyway how did you get away from Skye?"  
"She just let me go, but, I'm guessing if she hears that we're up we won't be alone for long" She smiled up at him and slid up his body to give him a long kiss.  
She had just pulled away when they heard the door bang open.  
"Good morning" Skye said jumping on the bed to lie beside them "So Jemma, we have to plan operation get Skye an incredibly hot boyfriend today"  
"Well, I was actually thinking that I could bring him to the formal company ball next weekend and you can meet him there"  
"Oh my god, I completely forgot about that. We need to go shopping for dresses" Skye squealed "So come on, up and dressed, you too Fitz"  
"What, why do I have to go?"  
"Because, one, you always come dress shopping with me and two, its what you have to do as a boyfriend. Go dress shopping with your girlfriend to tell her how beautiful she looks in everything she tries on"  
"Jemma could wear a bin bag and still look amazing" Fitz blurted.  
"Aww Fitz that's adorable. Anyway guys we should leave in about half an hour, so be ready by then"

And that's the reason Fitz found himself, looking like a weirdo, sitting alone outside the changing rooms, while Skye and Jemma tried to find the right dress.  
"Ok Fitz what about this one?" Skye said stepping out of the room wearing a floor length strapless red dress.  
"Yeah I think that's the one" Fitz said hoping to end his torture soon.  
"Fitz you said that about the last three dresses"  
"Well, I think you look amazing in everything you wear"  
"Good save" Skye stepped back into the room and called back at him "And you're right this is the perfect dress. But, I want to try on the others because I like dressing up"  
Fitz groaned at that statement remembering the times when she would beg him to let her dress him up.  
He put his head in his hands hoping Jemma would find a dress soon too.  
"Leo?" Jemma asked sheepishly stepping out "Do I look ok?"  
Fitz looked up and his jaw immediately dropped "Jemma you look beautiful" She was wearing a floor length sky blue dress. There was a strip of ribbon under her chest that tied into a bow at the back.  
"Thanks" Jemma said blushing "Do I really look ok? Or are you saying I do because you have to?"  
"No Jemma you look amazing" Fitz still saw doubt in her eyes "I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off you"  
Jemma smiled walking over to place a kiss on his cheek "I love you Leo"  
"I love you too Jemma Simmons"  
"And I love both of you" Skye said startling them both out of their daze "But, we have more important things to do like find shoes to go with my dress"

Four hours after they left the apartment they arrived in the door. Skye spent so long looking for the right shoes to wear Fitz thinks he will dream about it tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Skye where are you going?" Fitz asked not looking up from the book he was reading.  
"I'm going to Jemma's, we're getting ready together"  
"You do know the ball is six hours away right?"  
"I think you meant to say 'the ball is ONLY six hours away'" Fitz looked extremely confused so she added "You would understand if you were a girl"  
"Sure I would" He said sarcastically "Ring me when you are ready and we'll arrange to meet up"  
"To be honest if I get my way I won't even leave Jemma's apartment. I would just stay in Wards bed for the rest of my life"  
"Skye you don't even know the guy" Fitz wasn't that shocked though.  
"So, he is so hot and Jemma said that he had a six pack and you know I'm a sucker for them"  
Fitz sighed "Just make good decisions and have fun"  
Skye ran over and kissed his cheek "I'll ring you, see you later big bro"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jemma opened the door to an excited Skye.  
"I can't wait for tonight" She breezed into Jemma's apartment.  
"Me either. Oh and Ward's not here, he will be back before he has to get ready though" She said as Skye looked around the room.  
They two girls headed to Jemma's room to get ready.

"Ok makeup is done now onto hair" Skye said putting down the makeup brush. "I'm going to have to do this topless though so I don't ruin the hair taking of my shirt"  
"Go for it, I'm going to have to do that too" Jemma replied.  
Skye began brushing out her hair when she realised she left her hair stuff in the kitchen.  
"I'll be back in a second, just need to get my stuff" She jumped out of the seat and threw open the door. She walked into the kitchen and picked her things up from the table when she heard a door close. She whipped around to find an extremely attractive guy standing at the door.  
"You must be Ward. I'm Skye" She held out her hand towards him. His eyes dropped to her topless body.  
"Oh shit, forgot I had no top on" Skye started to back away "I'm just going to forget this ever happened" She ran into Jemma's room and closed the door quickly.  
"Skye are you alright?" Jemma asked concerned.  
"Ehh........I just met Ward........while I was topless" She blushed.

Skye didn't leave Jemma's room until the last minute after that.  
"Skye are you ready?" Jemma called through the door.  
"Yeah....I think so" She called back "I just need to call Fitz to tell him we're leaving now"  
She headed out of the room after calling Fitz.  
"Hey so I better introduce you guys properly" Jemma said as they got into the car. "Skye this Grant Ward, my best friend and Ward this is Skye, Fitz's sister and my other best friend"  
They both smiled shyly at each other. They arrived at the venue and soon met up with Fitz.  
"You clean up well" Jemma said after throwing herself into his arms. "Let's go inside"  
They all headed inside to mingle before food was served. Soon Skye and Ward were left to themselves. As, Jemma and Fitz were talking to each other sounding as if they were speaking a different language.  
Skye and Ward decided to strike up conversation with each other as they had nobody else to talk to. Skye knew some of the other people there, but, not many.  
"So" Ward said feeling awkward "Is Fitz your only brother"  
"Yep, do you have any siblings?"  
"Two brothers, one older, one younger"  
They continued like this through dinner. Soon enough Fitz and Jemma left to go dancing.  
"So Mr. Ward do you dance?"  
"Only when made" He answered, his voice clear of emotion.  
"Gosh you're like a robot" Skye said picking up on his lack of emotions "If I asked nicely would you dance with me?"  
"I suppose I should. Jemma would kill me if I didn't dance with you at least once"  
"Well come on then" She pulled him to his feet and dragged him onto the dance floor. She put her hands around his neck as he put his on her waist. "You're a good dancer"  
"Thanks, my mam used to dance, when she was happy, with me and my brothers when we were little"  
"Aww, that's adorable. Do you still dance with her?"  
"Not since my Dad left"  
"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to pry" She stepped back slightly to get a good look at his face.  
"No, no it was a long time ago"  
"I never met my biological mam or dad"  
"You don't need to tell me"  
"I want to" She smiled "And anyway you told me something personal"  
Ward looked up and then back at her "I think we have an audience"  
Skye looked up to see Jemma and Fitz staring at them with smiles on their faces.  
"I think they're just happy I'm not annoying them" She laughed.  
"Oh and do you annoy them a lot?"  
"I interrupt their alone time when I'm bored" She said looking back at him "They find it annoying, I find it hilarious" She detected a hint of a smile on his face at this comment. "Was that a smile? I haven't seen one of those on you this whole night"  
"Well to be honest, I didn't want to go with you. Because I didn't know you"  
"Then why did you?"  
"I promised Jemma I would at least try to find someone. Just so you know Skye I'm glad I came tonight"  
Skye blushed "Me too"  
They song ended and they both went back to their table.  
"Hey guys, we're going to go" Jemma said as they walked towards them. "Are you staying or...."  
Skye looked at Ward to find him looking at her "We're going to stay for awhile longer" She said turning to smile at Jemma.  
"Right, I'll be at Jemma's if you need me Skye" Fitz kissed her on the head before leaving with Jemma.  
"They're cute together" Skye said watching them walk away.  
"Yeah they are, but, don't tell them I said that"  
They continued to get to know each other. Until they heard the call for the last song.  
"Would you like to dance?" Ward said holding out his hand for her.  
She stood up and put her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. They didn't move when the song ended.  
"I don't want to leave yet" Skye said looking up at him.  
"Me either" he said bending downside their foreheads touched. "I really like you Skye, I hope we can go out again soon"  
"I like you too" She closed the distance between them kissing him softly "Could you drive me home? Fitz was my ride"  
"Sure" They left the venue and got into Wards car.  
"Just up here on the left" Skye said gathering up her stuff. Ward pulled over and parked his car.  
"So tonight was good" She said feeling nervous "Do you.......emm......would you like to come in?"  
"If you're sure" He asked looking her in the eye.  
"I am" Her eyes traveling up and down his body.

Four minutes later, they crashed through the door to her room. Their clothes were quickly discarded and they fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Skye" Fitz's voice rang out "I'm back"  
Skye eyes shot open and she scrambled to get to the door before Fitz did.  
"Hey Fitz" She said opening the door and stepping out of her room.  
"Hey, did you have fun after I left?"  
"Yeah, we weren't there long. Hey I'm really tired so I'm going to go back to bed" She hated lying to Fitz, but, she didn't know how her relationship with Ward was going to turn out.  
She went back inside and closed the door.  
"Was that Fitz?" Ward asked pulling her close again.  
"Yeah, he just got back from yours"  
"Did you tell him I was here?"  
"No, I didn't know if you wanted people to know"  
"Well I for one definitely want what happened last night to happen again"  
"So should we tell people then?" Skye sat up to look at him.  
"I think we should tell people. But, not right now. Right now I want to kiss you" He pulled her into a breath taking kiss.  
She moved her hands to cup his face and her fingers trailed behind his ears. He jerked away suddenly.  
"Oh my god, do you have tickles?"  
"What? No of course not" Ward said defensively.  
"I think you do" She jumped forward to tickle him again, but, he caught her, pushed her down on the bed as his hands moved to her stomach. She shrieked as he started to tickle her.  
"Ahh Grant....ok I'm sorry stop" she laughed.  
"What's the magic word?" Ward teased.  
"Please....." He continued "Grant is the best person in the world" he took his hands away.  
"At least I know you're even more ticklish then me"

"Jemma, hey it's me" Fitz had called her the moment he heard Skye shrieking "Is Ward at yours?"  
"No, he normally goes for a run around this time, why?"  
"Because I'm pretty sure he's at mine" He heard Skye shriek Wards name "scratch that I'm 100% sure he's at mine, and he's in Skye room right now"  
"So they actually got together last night. That's great"  
"Easy for you to say Skye is a very loud person"  
"Well, you can come back to mine. Wards not here so we can be loud too"  
He could practically hear her smile through the phone.  
"Skye" He shouted "I'm going back to Jemma's, tell Ward to call before he leaves"

Four months later, Fitz asked Jemma to move in with him and as luck would have it Ward asked Skye two days after.  
So, Skye moved into Ward and Jemma's apartment and Jemma moved into Skye and Leo's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jemma and Fitz had been a couple for over a year when Fitz went to Skye for help.  
"Hey Skye" Fitz said when she opened the door.  
"Fitz are you ok?" She was worried about him. He only ever appeared, without calling ahead, at her door when something was wrong.  
"Is Ward here?" She shook her head "I need your help Skye, and you can't tell Ward or Jemma"  
"Fitz your starting to really worry me. What's wrong?"  
"I need your help choosing a ring" He smiled "I'm going to ask Jemma to marry me"  
"AHH......" She squealed "Oh my god Fitz that's awesome"  
"But, Skye I'm so nervous. What if she says no?"  
"She would be stupid to say no" Skye reasoned "And she loves you so much"  
"Thanks Skye" he smiled "so are you going to help me?"  
"Of course, let me grab my coat"

They looked at about twenty rings before Fitz decided on the perfect one for Jemma, with Skye's input of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Leo are you going to tell me what you have planned for tonight?" Jemma and Fitz were lying in their bed. Fitz had finally worked up the courage to organise the proposal, according to Skye it had to be awesome so she won't forget the day.  
"Jemma, it's a surprise" Fitz said "I can't tell you"  
"Will you give me a clue?" She smirked.  
"Nope, you'll just have to wait"  
"What if I do this?" She said pulling him into a kiss.  
"Jemma" he moaned "please it's a surprise"  
"Fine" she said giving up. "Can you at least tell me what to wear and when to be ready?"  
"You need to wear warm, but, fancy clothes and we need to leave at five tonight" He said getting out of bed "I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay there"  
"But, Fitz you were warm"  
"I'll be back" He smiled as he headed for the kitchen. He took out a frying pan and the pancake batter he made the night before. 

He walked back into the bedroom with a plate stacked high with pancakes.  
"Leo, did I miss an important date or something?" She was shocked, he hardly ever cooked.  
"Am I not allowed to treat you like a princess now and then?"  
She grinned up at him "if you continue to do this I'm going to expect it all the time"  
He kissed her before taking a bite of a pancake.  
They spent the morning being lazy and only stopped when Jemma went to get ready.  
They headed to the restaurant that Fitz had booked and after dinner he took her up to the roof of their apartment building to watch the meteorite shower.  
He put a blanket on the ground and lay down beside her on it.  
"Oh look Leo, there's one" She grinned "make a wish" she closed her eyes and mumbled her wish. "Well, what did you wish for?"  
"I wished that you will say yes to my next question" he sat up looking extremely nervous.  
"And what question would that be?" She asked also sitting up.  
He took her hand to pull her onto her feet and got down on one knee.  
"Jemma Simmons, I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, you are my best friend and my favourite person in the whole world. I wish to stick by you your whole damn live. Will you, Jemma Simmons, marry me?" He said nervously. He had practiced the speech all week and hoped it was perfect.  
Jemma felt tears spring to her eyes "Of course I'll marry you, I love you" She said leaping into his arms.  
"I love you too" He grinned "Let me put the ring on" He placed the ring on her finger delighted by the fact that it fit perfectly. He then pulled her into a kiss that left them both breathless.

They had just fallen asleep when Fitz's phone rang.  
"Skye what the hell? It's three in the morning" Fitz whispered harshly.  
"But, I wanted to know what she said?"  
"Did you really have to know at 3am?"  
"Just answer me Fitz"  
"Fine" he huffed "She said yes"  
"Ahh" Skye squealed "Grant she said yes!"  
"Can I go back to sleep now?"  
"Fine, but, I'm coming over for all the details tomorrow"  
"Goodnight Skye" Fitz hung up and snuggled closer to Jemma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye decided that she and Jemma had to go on a girlie weekend before the wedding.

"I'll call you when I get there" Skye said picking up her bag and placing a kiss to Wards head.  
"And?"  
"And every night I'm away from you" She added "I don't know why you're being Mr. Protective, it's only for a weekend"  
"You never know what could happen to you. I would hate for you to get hurt"  
"We're not going to get hurt" she bent over to give him a kiss "I love you, and I'll see you on Sunday"  
"I love you too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to miss you" Fitz said as he watched Jemma pack the last of her things.  
"It's just the weekend" she smiled at him "and I'll ring you every day"  
"Do you have to go?"  
"Yes, Skye and I need a girls only weekend before the craziness of the wedding takes over" She picked up her bag and began walking towards the front door. "I left some food for you in the freezer, all you have to do is reheat it"  
"Thanks Jemma" he pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I have to go now, I love you"  
"Love you too" He let go and watched her walk out the door.

The girls got to the hotel soon after one another they booked in and headed to their rooms. Their rooms were only two doors away from each other.  
"Ok so I just have to call Grant to tell him we got here ok and then we can go get some dinner"  
"That sounds like a plan, I have to call Leo so see you in a minute"  
Jemma walked the few doors down to her room and opened the door. She stepped in and threw her bags onto the bed. Sitting on the edge she opened her phone and dialled Fitz's number.  
"Hey Leo, just calling to tell you we made it here ok"  
"Hi Jemma, is your room nice?"  
"Yeah it's grand, miss you already though"  
"I miss you too, the apartment is so quiet without you here"  
"Well, if it gets too quiet I'm on the second floor, room 113"  
"Is that an offer or an order?"  
"Both" she heard a knock on the door and quickly added "Skye is here now so I have to go. Love you"  
"Love you too"  
She hung up the phone and opened the door.  
"So Skye" Jemma said stepping back to let her in "What's on the agenda for tonight?"  
"Well, I was thinking after dinner we could make a run to the shops, get a trolley fully of junk food and watch films until we fall asleep"  
"That's an excellent idea"

They were standing at the check out when Skye suddenly said "Oh shit I just forgot I need a toothbrush. Forgot one from home. I'll meet you at the car yeah?" and ran off before Jemma could answer.  
Jemma was packing the car with everything they bought when Skye came running up to her.  
"Sorry to leave you like that, but, I couldn't go the whole weekend without brushing my teeth"  
"No, it's fine, are you ready to go?"  
"Yep" Skye answered.

They got back to the hotel and spent the night chatting, watching films and eating food. They fell asleep around 5am due to exhaustion.  
When they finally woke up it was already lunch time. Jemma went back to her own room to shower and get dressed. While Skye did the same in her room.  
"Hey Skye, you ready to go have lunch?" Jemma said knocking on her door.  
"Yeah, be out in a second" She called back.  
They went down to lunch together and then decided to go to the hotel spa and swimming pool. They had a relaxing day overall. After dinner they went back to their rooms knowing that they would need a good nights sleep, having not had much the night before.

Skye went into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test she had bought the previous day.  
"Can't keep putting you off any longer" She said to herself.  
She did the test and waited the few minutes for it to develop. When she saw the little pink cross develop she didn't know what to feel.

Meanwhile Jemma had just gotten into her pyjamas when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Ugh........Skye, I thought we were going to sleep" she groaned as she opened the door.  
Her mood quickly changed when she saw her curly haired fiancé.  
"Leo" she squealed throwing herself into his arms.  
"Did you miss me?" He said cuddling her closer "because I definitely missed you"  
"Words cannot describe how much I missed you" she smiled "So, I will just have to show you"  
She had taken off his shirt and was working on his trousers when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Hey Jemma, I know your probably trying to get some sleep, but, I really need to talk to you"  
Jemma grabbed Fitz and his discarded clothes, she pushed him into the bathroom telling him to be quite. She then threw the door open to reveal a nervous looking Skye.  
"Skye, are you ok?"  
"I need you to promise me that you won't tell Grant or Fitz what I'm about to tell you. I need to tell Grant myself and even though I love my brother he's not the best at secret keeping"  
Jemma nodded wondering if she should tell Skye Fitz was in hearing distance. Before she could Skye wordlessly handed over the pregnancy test.  
Jemma looked confused before looking at what Skye gave her.  
"Oh my lord" she gasped. "When did this happen?"  
"I think it was just over two months ago"  
"Have you and Ward talked about things like this?"  
"No, I have no idea how he is going to react"  
"I think he told me he wanted a big family one day" Jemma smiled shyly at Skye "It might be too early, but, we can go get an ultrasound tomorrow if you want"  
"Yeah maybe if I have a picture of the little guy it will be easier to tell Grant" She wrapped her arms around Jemma "I'm going to get some sleep, hopefully this will be better in the morning"  
Skye opened the door and was about to leave,  
"Oh and Jemma, you're not the best at keeping secrets either" She smiled looking at the bathroom door "Tell Fitz I said hi, and to not tell Grant anything that he might have heard"  
Jemma opened her mouth to protest, but, closed it again after Skye gave her a look.  
"See you tomorrow" Jemma grinned  
She opened the door to the bathroom the moment Skye left.  
"How much did you hear?"  
"Not much, just bits and pieces"  
"Well, don't tell Ward anything you did hear"  
"Of course, now lets stop taking about my sister and your best friend" Fitz embraced Jemma.

They went to the doctors the next day and found the baby to be in perfect health.  
Jemma asked Fitz to drive Skye's car home so they could talk while Jemma drove Skye home.  
"So, are you going to tell him straight away?" Jemma asked  
"That's the plan" Skye replied looking out the window. She was so nervous, she didn't know how he was going to react.  
"Well, if anything happens, you know where Leo and I live. You're welcome there at any time for any reason"  
"Thanks Jemma. I just hope I won't have to take you up on that offer"  
"I'm almost certain you won't, he loves you so much" She pulled into the apartment building "Do you want me to go up with you?"  
"No, I suppose I should go up alone"

"Grant I'm home" Skye called out "did you miss me?"  
"Skye, thank god you're home. I missed you so much"  
"I missed you too" She pulled him into a hug clinging on tightly.  
"Skye are you alright" He asked cautiously.  
"Yes.....emm.......no.....I......emm......I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react" she started "I went to the doctor today and........."  
"Are you alright? Are you sick? What ever the doctor said I'll be with you through it"  
"Grant, no, I'm not sick. It's just that....well it's just that I'm......Grant I'm pregnant"  
"THANK GOD" He shouted "I thought something bad had happened. Don't do something like that to me again"  
"So you not annoyed?"  
"Annoyed? Skye I'm overjoyed, I've always wanted a big family and who better to start it with than you. I love you Skye don't you ever forget that"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jemma was lying on Fitz that night. Both content in each others company.  
"Leo?" Jemma asked propping herself up to see his face.  
"Yeah" Fitz mumbled back  
"The whole situation with Skye has me thinking. Do you want children?"  
"I guess we should have had this conversation a while ago" Fitz said opening his eyes to look at her.  
"Yeah I guess so"  
"Jemma, I love you so much and I would love to have children with you. It's just that....I'm worried that I will be a terrible father and I don't want our kids to hate me"  
"Oh Leo, you're going to be the best dad in the world and don't you even begin to think otherwise. So how many do you want?"  
"I never really thought about it, I suppose three is a good number"  
"I have always wanted a minimum of three, two boys and a girl"  
"Two boys and a girl sounds perfect" He kissed the top of her head and shut his eyes again "lets go to sleep now, I'm wrecked"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye lay on the bed with her top pulled up exposing her stomach.  
"Hello little one" Ward said as he placed kisses to her stomach. "I'm your daddy (kiss) and I love you so much already (kiss). You're going to have Daddy wrapped around your little finger (kiss). Daddy's little angel (kiss)"  
"Grant stop it tickles" Skye giggled as Ward continued to kiss her.  
"But, I need to make up for lost time talking with it"  
"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?"  
"I hope it's a girl, Daddy wants you to be a girl" He kissed her again "you?"  
"I don't mind, I think I would prefer a boy though"  
"How far along are you?"  
"Emm.....the doctor said twelve weeks. So only about twenty eight left"  
"The doctor? You got an ultrasound without me"  
"Yeah, sorry. But, I needed to make sure everything was ok before I told you. Here's the picture" Skye jumped up to retrieve the picture from her bag and handed it to Ward.  
"Oh Skye. Our baby is beautiful"  
"You can see it? Cause all I could see was black and white spots"  
"Yeah, when Jemma was doing her doctorate I would help her with things like this"  
"Oh ok" she lay down on the bed again "Just twenty eight weeks" She mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen weeks later.

"Jemma" Skye called out "Do you need help?"  
"Ehh....I just need you to zip me up" She called back.  
It was the morning of the wedding and Skye was helping Jemma get ready at her house, while the guys were at Jemma's house.  
"Do I look ok?" Jemma asked when Skye walked in.  
"Oh Jemma, you look beautiful" Tears started to fall down Skye's cheeks.  
"Skye are you alright" Jemma said suddenly worried about her friend  
"Yeah, just the stupid hormones" She looked down at her ever growing belly. "These guys are always screwing with my emotions"  
They went to the doctors a few days ago and discovered that she was having twins.  
"Only about thirteen weeks left" Jemma smiled "Now, lets go and get this wedding over with"  
"I agree, I'm already falling asleep and it's only eleven"

They arrived at the church only slightly late and the wedding went off without any problems. Soon they were dancing their first dance as a married couple.  
"So Mrs. Fitzsimmons, I think that went well"  
"I do to Mr. Fitzsimmons" she smiled up at him "I can call you my husband now"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grant" Skye whispered urgently "Wake up its time"  
"What?" He mumbled  
"Ward, get up now. The babies are coming"  
Ward shot up and quickly stumbled around the room trying to get everything they needed.  
"Ward my phone. I need to call the love birds"  
Ward handed over her phone mumbling about how many baby grows and nappies they would need to bring.  
She dialled Fitz's number and got his answering machine "Hey Fitz it's Skye just thought you should know I'm on the way to the hospital and you better be there when the babies arrive"  
"Right I think we have everything" Ward said looking stressed and excited at the same time  
"Hey, it's going to be ok" Skye reassured him "you just need to calm down"  
Ward took a deep breath trying to calm himself "ok, let's go have some babies"

They arrived at the hospital and settled in for a long labour.  
"Grant it hurts" Skye whimpered tears cascading down her face as a contraction hit "Where's Fitz? I needed my big brother"  
"I'll call him again. Just hang in there" He hated seeing Skye in pain. He was going to kill Fitz for not being here to help comfort her.  
"Fitz where the hell are you?" Ward demanded.  
"Ward? It's six in the morning, I just woke up"  
"We have been calling you since four o'clock"  
"What? Why? What's wrong?"  
"The babies are coming and Skye has been asking for you"  
"Oh crap, I'll be there in about twenty minutes"

"Skye" Ward said retuning to her side "Fitz is on his way"  
"Oh thank god, I don't think I would be able to do this without him" Skye looked a little more relieved.

"I'm here" Fitz shouted racing into the room with Jemma in tow  
"Where the hell have you been?" Skye screamed as another contraction hit.  
"I'm so sorry Skye, but, I'm here now"  
"Can someone find out how much longer before these monsters are out of me"  
"I'll go" Jemma said jumping at the chance to help.

The nurse walked in soon after Jemma came back.  
"Right, lets see how long until these babies can come out" He said coming over to check on her "Well it looks like you're nearly ready to push. I'll go get the doctor and we can set you up"  
"Finally, I thought they were never coming"

Fitz almost passed out when the first baby came, a boy. When the second on came he just paled, it was a girl.  
Skye was lying on the hospital bed with Ward sitting beside her when Fitz and Jemma walked in.  
"Are you going to faint when we have kids?" Jemma teased.  
"I didn't faint" he insisted "They just looked like gooey aliens"  
"Hey, my babies don't look like aliens" Skye pouted. "They're beautiful"  
Jemma walked over to the cot "may I?" She asked looking at Skye.  
"Of course" Skye smiled.  
Jemma carefully picked up one baby as Fitz picked up the other.  
"Have you chosen names?" Jemma said cooing at the baby.  
"We were thinking Sarah and Matthew"  
"Hello baby Matthew. I'm your aunty Jemma"  
They spent the day cooing at the babies leaving Skye, Ward and the babies to rest as they went down for lunch.  
"Those babies are the cutest things in the world" Jemma stated.  
"They are pretty cute. But, I think ours will be even better" He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.  
"Leo, we aren't even trying for a baby yet"  
"Well we could"  
"What right now?" She joked.  
"If you want" He jumped out of his seat pulling Jemma with him into a storage closet.  
"Leo" She giggled "we can't do this here"  
"I suppose" he sighed "but, I'm still going to kiss you senseless"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz found Jemma sitting on the bathroom floor crying.  
"Jemma" he said rushing to her side "Are you ok?"  
"No, I'm not ok Fitz. We have been trying for a baby for over a year now and I still can't get pregnant" She cried  
"Hey, sweetheart it's alright"  
"No it's not alright, I really want a baby with you"  
"There are other ways, we could adopt"  
"Do you think we should adopt?"  
"If trying to have a baby this way is making you upset I definitely think we should"  
"I think we should keep trying, but, maybe we should file for adoption as well"  
"That sounds perfect" He kissed the top of her head "We can look into it tomorrow"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we're about to become parents" Jemma said rushing into the hospital.  
"Jemma slow down" Leo said running to catch up with her "our baby isn't going anywhere"  
"I can't wait to see him" She smiled grabbing his hand to pull him along faster.  
"Are you Mr and Mrs Fitzsimmons?" a man wearing a black suit said. "I'm from the adoption agency"  
"Yes that's us" Jemma nodded "Is our baby in there?" She pointed to the room behind him.  
"Yes. Would you like to see him?" He opened the door and went to a cot in the centre of the room. He picked up a small blanketed bundle and brought it outside.  
"Here he is" He handed the bundle to Jemma.  
She looked down to see a tiny baby sleeping in her arms. "He's beautiful"  
"And he's all ours" Leo said kissing her cheek.  
"Yes there's just some paperwork to fill out and you have to sign the birth certificate"  
"Of course. Does he have a name or do we choose it?"  
"He's just baby Fitzsimmons at the moment" The man smiled. "What did you have in mind?"  
"George. We're going to call him George"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove the short distance to Skye and Wards house. Fitz got out of the car and rang the bell.  
"Hey Fitz, what brings you to the mad house?" Skye said when she opened the door.  
"Jemma and I have a surprise" Fitz said turning towards the car to give Jemma the thumbs up.  
Jemma stepped out of the car cuddling something small to her chest.  
"Remember when I told you we were looking into adoption? Well we got a call three weeks ago to say a newborn was put up for adoption and we were chosen to be his parents" Fitz wrapped an arm around Jemma when she stopped at his side "Skye meet George Fitzsimmons, George meet Aunty Skye"  
"Oh My God guys he's gorgeous" Skye smiled down at him in Jemma's arms "Grant come out here"  
"Skye I'm a little busy" Wards voice came from inside.  
They stepped into the kitchen to find Ward pinned on the ground by two two year olds.  
"Matthew, Sarah get off your father" Skye shouted. The twins jumped up and ran to their mother.  
"Aunty Jemma what do you have" Sarah said excitement shinning in her eyes.  
"Well honey it's your new cousin" Jemma bent down so the twins could get a look "But, you have to be very quite because he's asleep"  
"Can we play with him?" Matthew whispered.  
"Not until he's older"  
"I didn't know you were adopting so soon" Ward said after pushing himself off the ground.  
"We only got the call three weeks ago, we were too busy to tell anyone" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later

Fitz arrived home after work. He and Jemma decided to different weeks on and off so George would always have someone home.  
"Jemma I'm back" Fitz called out. He was meet with a two year old bundle of energy.  
"Daddy" He said clinging to Fitz's leg  
"Hey buddy. Where's your mammy?"  
"I'm here" Jemma said walking up to Fitz to give him a kiss "Dinner is ready in ten. So, you boys better wash up"

After dinner they got George settled down for bed.  
"I thought he'd never go to sleep" Fitz sighed sitting down on the couch.  
"Hey Leo" Jemma said cautiously "I have something important to tell you"  
"Really, are you ok?" Fitz replied feeling worried.  
"Well, you know the way I have been feeling a bit sick lately, I went to the doctors today. Now I got them to do a retest because I didn't think it was possible, but, both times my tests say that I'm pregnant"  
"Jemma are you serious? This is the best news ever" he picked her up and she giggled as he twirled her around "I love you so much"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked into the doctors office for their first check up. They told the receptionist their name and waited to be called.  
"Ehh.....Jemma Fitzsimmons?"  
"Yes, that's me" Jemma said jumping up and grabbing Fitz with her.  
"So this is your first check up yes?" The doctor asked.  
"Yes, well since I found out I was pregnant"  
"Ok let's see if we can get your baby's heartbeat"  
The doctor put the gel onto Jemma and started pressing her abdomen with the ultrasound wand. She typed a bunch of buttons and looked at the screen in confusion.  
"I'll be back in a minute I just need to get a second opinion. Nothing to worry about"  
Jemma and Fitz looked at each other in confusion hoping that everything was ok with the baby.  
The doctor came back with a second doctor behind her.  
"I just need you to make sure I'm seeing this right" The doctor said  
The second doctor began typing on the keys much like the first. He then looked up and smiled at Jemma and Fitz.  
"I looks like Dr. O'Brien is right. Congratulations"  
"I'm sorry, but, why was there confusion?" Fitz asked  
"Oh, didn't she tell you your having a multiple birth"  
"Twins?" Jemma smiled.  
"No, triplets"  
Jemma's jaw dropped just as she heard a thump on the ground. She looked over to see Fitz had fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived back to the house Fitz had a bump slowly developing on his head.  
"Hey you're back what did the doctor say? Is everything.....oh my god Fitz what happened?" Skye exclaimed seeing the bump on his head.  
"He fainted" Jemma smirked.  
"Fainted? What, Why?"  
"We found out we're having triplets"  
"I don't know if I should congratulate you or cry for you"  
"Congratulate of course" Jemma pulled out a packet of peas from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel before putting it on Fitz's head.  
"But, three babies at the same time. Good luck is all I can say"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six weeks before the babies were born Jemma was put on bed rest.  
She was brought to the hospital one week before they were born to be monitored.

Fitz rushed to the hospital after getting the call that Jemma had gone into labour. He ran to Jemma's side.  
"Hey sweetie did I miss anything exciting?"  
"Only the pain of me grabbing you during contractions"  
"How long until you can push?" Fitz asked taking her hand in his.  
"They said in two or three hours" Jemma breathed "Where's George?"  
"Don't worry Skye's got him"  
It turned out to be a three and a half hour wait before she could push.  
Fitz nearly fainted due to the blood and her screams.

"I thought that would never end" Fitz smiled down at one of the triplets, Catherine, in his arms.  
"I'm just so glad they're here with no complications" Jemma looked down at the other two, Lizzie and Harry, in her arms "When are Skye and Ward bringing George over?"  
"Soon, lets enjoy the peace on quiet for now" Fitz walked over to Jemma and sat down beside her "Our babies are so beautiful" He said before kissing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz came home from a late shift at work. He expertly walked through the house and silently stepped into his and Jemma's bedroom. His eyes softened at the sight of his wife sprawled in the middle of the bed. George, six years old, and the triplets, three years old, curled up by her side.  
"Be careful not to wake them" She whispered without opening her eyes. "I just got them down"  
Fitz smiled slipping into bed "I think I'm an expert by now" He whispered back.  
He carefully leaned over the kids and kissed her.  
"I'm sure you are with our crazy family"  
"Not crazy, perfect. Our perfect family" Fitz said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest story I have ever written so please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
